


Enchanted No More

by Lilian_Cho



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Adaptations - All Media Types, Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: summerpornathon, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Light-Hearted, One Shot, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Cho/pseuds/Lilian_Cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly modern-day!AU ficlet for summerpornathon, because I cannot address the issue of Vivian's fate in canon in just 500-750 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchanted No More

Vivian didn't remember when her fascination with Arthur Pendragon started. One day he was the odious son of her father's business partner and, by the next, he shone gold like knights of old.

At first Arthur seemed flattered by the attention. He showed her all around the Pendragon estate and even held her hand when they came across a hilly terrain.

Then, at one crucial dinner, Uther had remarked to her father how she seemed so self-possessed for a sixteen-year-old. Arthur had looked as if he was being force-fed haggis. Ever since then he had treated her like a little sister one barely tolerated.

 _How dare Arthur treat me like a little girl!_ Vivian fumed. He was only two years and seven months older than her. It wasn’t like she wanted them to elope to Gretna Green.

She had seen pictures of Arthur's exes. One round-cheeked girl, wearing a yellow dress with trailing rosebuds, looked _fourteen_. Another girl—Jen or whatever her name was—looked quite ordinary and nowhere as pretty as her.

Arthur thought he was too mature for her, did he? _I'll show him mature_ , she thought, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Vivian? Did you want something?"

Leon, Uther's secretary, closed the door to the study.

"If you're looking for Arthur, he's—Mmmph!"

As first kisses went, it was quite fantastic. Leon was handsome enough, even though facial hair was not her thing. His lips were a bit chapped but surprisingly soft. From the way his tongue stroked hotly against hers, it was safe to assume that he found her attractive too.

She clutched at his shirt and pressed their bodies together. She could taste the tea he had for breakfast, something minty and pleasant. No bacon sandwich aftertaste here, _thank God_.

Her nipples ached where they rubbed against her lace bra. One big hand smoothed down the back of her dress, resting on the swell of her arse. The heat of his hands on her skin almost felt too much. She whimpered and held on to his shoulders. His lips suddenly stilled against hers.

Leon took her hands in his and gently pushed her away. Breathing hard, she looked at him in silence. She resisted touching her cheek, where his moustache had rubbed against her skin. She was probably blushing horribly.

"Where did that come from?"

"You kissed me back," Vivian countered.

Leon chuckled. "A man had to be half-dead to not kiss you back. Well, either that or gay," he added thoughtfully.

Vivian brightened.

"But this past week you’ve been casting lovelorn looks at Arthur. So you understand my confusion."

"Oh, bother Arthur! I bet he can’t kiss worth a damn, in the same way he can’t hold on to his girlfriends."

Leon barked out a half-laugh.

"Perhaps you’re right," he said with mock solemnity. "I take it the lady has been cured of her infatuation?"

Vivian smiled up at him. "You should kiss me again, just to be sure."

And so he did.

**Author's Note:**

> [ [LJ](http://lilian-cho.livejournal.com/333331.html#cutid1) | [DW](http://lilian-cho.dreamwidth.org/14453.html?#cutid1) ]
> 
> I've always wanted to address Vivian's fate after Merlin 2 X 10, in which she remained enchanted and would continue to be so until someone she truly loved kisses her. Her fate is even more disturbing than _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ 's Demetrius, who is, after all, an unfaithful, inconstant jerk.
> 
> How is the enchantment ever to be broken since:  
> a) Vivian is young and never falls in love before (unlike ~~Arthur/Merlin~~ Arthur/Gwen), and  
>  b) Vivian's dad would kill and decapitate anyone who dares touch his precious daughter?
> 
> Sadly, this is not that fic.


End file.
